Mi demonio de la guarda
by Yue2012
Summary: Hinata no logra recordar mucho de su pasado, lo va recordando poco a poco con la ayuda de un demonio que la ayudara a vengarse por la muerte de su familia, pero todo tendrá un gran precio, ¿aunque que sería peor que eso? ¿Un triángulo amoroso? o ¿enamorarse de tu demonio de la guarda? o ¿del hijo del empresario que mando asesinar a toda tu familia?
1. Chapter 1 ¿Donde estoy?

_**CAPITULO 1 El comienzo: ¿Dónde estoy?**_

**Comienzo a despertarme, un sonido ensordecedor me aturde terriblemente, todo es tan confuso, no logro abrir mis ojos me siento tan agotada, no recuerdo nada, después de mucho esfuerzo comienzo a abrir mis ojos pero la luz del lugar donde me encuentro me lo impide, cuando por fin logro abrir mis ojos, puedo ver que me encuentro en un cuarto blanco con una gran ventana, pero no puedo observar nada más por que entró en el cuarto una enfermara con un extraño color de cabello rosado, me ve y sonríe y se acerca a un aparato que estaba a lado mío para apagarlo ya que de ahí provenía ese molesto sonido, se acercó a mí para revisarme cuando comenzó a hablar**

- **_Hola señorita Hyuga, ¿cómo se encuentra, tiene alguna molestia o alguna incomodidad?_** - **pregunto la peli rosa.**

- **_N-No re-rec-cuerdo na-nada_** – **digo con un hilo de voz por que casi no podía hablar.**

**La enfermera me mira preocupada y en un intento de parecer calmada me dice** – **_No te preocupes voy por un médico y enseguida regreso_**– **dijo esto mientras caminaba a la salida y salía.**

**Me quedo más confundida de lo que realmente estaba, no logro recordar más que mi nombre, mi familia y fragmentos de mi vida pero nada de lo ocurrido para que acabara en este hospital trato de recordar pero nada viene a mi mente, solo logro desesperarme más, siento tanta impotencia, en eso entra una mujer joven muy exuberante, rubia, con una bata supongo que es la doctora que me va a atender, llega a donde me encuentro cuando comienza a hablar**

- **_Yo soy la Doctora Tsunade y soy la que te he atendido en todo este tiempo, me ha dicho la enfermera Sakura-san que no logras recordar, pero vamos a ver hasta qué punto puedes recordar, así que dime todo lo que sepas ¿de acuerdo?_** - **dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de mi cama**

- **_N-no lo-logro re-recordar muchas cosas, solo recuerdo que me llamo Hinata Hyuga que tenía 16 años y recuerdo a mi familia a mi otou-san Hiashi, a mi oni-san Hanabi, y mi oni-san Neji que vivíamos en una mansión en Tokio, y que iba a la preparatoria pero no recuerdo como llegue aquí o que me paso_** – **dije muy confundida, aturdida y al borde de las lágrimas por la desesperación de no recordar casi nada. **

**La doctora me miraba con pena, y tristeza y comenzó a decirme en un tono pausado y lúgubre** – **_Tu llegaste aquí en muy mal estado con heridas provocadas por un arma punzo cortante y casi asfixiándote por todo el humo que respiraste, estabas al borde de la muerte_** – **me dijo mientras esperaba mi reacción**.

**Yo estaba sorprendida no sabía que eso me había pasado, ni por que había llegado en esas condiciones tan deplorables al hospital no podía pronunciar palabra estaba en shock, y estaba muy exaltada, pero la doctora continuo hablando** **_– llevas dos años y medio en coma_**– **dijo tratando de que no me exaltara mucho con la noticia.**

**Me encontraba ya llorando no pude hacer nada más que llorar, me quede así un largo rato hasta que me pude calmar y con pesar le hice una pregunta que desee nunca haberla hecho** - **_¿Dónde se encuentra mi familia?, ¿Cuándo vendrán a verme?_** – **dije con la esperanza de que todo mejorara y todo volviera a la normalidad.**

**La doctora solo bajo la cabeza y le susurro algo a la enfermera, esta solo asintió y salió rápidamente del cuarto, ella tardo varios minutos en contestarme hasta que volvió la enfermera con una jeringa en su mano y comenzó a hablar **- **_tu familia falleció en el incendio, que fue provocado, …. - _** **la doctora siguió hablando pero no la logre escuchar por que antes de que terminara de hablar yo ya me encontraba gritando y llorando, entre la doctora y la enfermera me había aplicado un sedante para que me calmara y descansara ya que la noticia me afecto demasiado**

**Pero entre sueños pude escuchar una voz masculina que me decía** **_– Descansa pequeña Hyuga, yo te podre ayudar a que comprendas la verdad y puedas llevar acabo tu venganza, yo seré tu diablo guardián, pero recuerda que todo tiene un precio, que a veces puede ser demasiado grande _** – **decía esto la voz, que me gustaba más con cada palabra que decía, cada vez se escuchaba más lejos hasta que ya no lo escuche más y me venció el sedante.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado acepto criticas y comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Quien eres tu?

**Llevaba tiempo ya despierta estaba ida en mis pensamientos casi no podía dormir, ya había pasado quince días desde que desperté del coma, y aun no había podido recordar nada me sentía tan impotente de no saber lo que me había ocurrió, además lo que quería y necesitaba en ese momento era salir del hospital quería averiguar más acerca de lo ocurrido. **

** Pero en eso entro la doctora Tsunade sonriente, se sentó a un lado mío y me comienza a decir - Hinata tu progreso ha sido muy favorable y hoy te daremos de alta pero tendrás que ir enseguida a la comisaria para tratar lo ocurrido - me dijo intentando no entrar mucho en detalle de lo que me ocurrió a mí y a mi familia. **

**Yo solo asiento con la cabeza agradeciendo internamente porque ya me iría de ese lugar, y ella comienza a hablar de nuevo - la enfermera Sakura te traerá ropa, para que te cambies y te puedas ir pero tendrás que venir periódicamente a tus consultas para ver cómo va la recuperación de tu memoria y tendrás que tomar estas pastillas dos veces al día es medicamento controlado, te daré un frasco nuevo en cada consulta – en eso entro Sakura y la doctora Tsunade se despidió de mi con la mano.**

**En cuanto salió de la habitación comencé a cambiarme para irme lo más pronto posible de ahí, en cuanto termine con el papeleo y todo los tramites que tenía que realizar para irme , fui a la comisaria quizá había algo importante que me pudiera hacer recordar algo, lo que fuera.**

** Llegue después de 15 minutos y entre era un lugar muy sombrío había un escritorio y varios pasillos, me acerque al escritorio y había una joven rubia de 4 coletas que me hablo muy tranquilamente – Buenas tardes, señorita ¿En qué la puedo ayudar? – Dijo muy mientras anotaba algo.**

**- Si quisiera hablar con el comandante – le dije muy seriamente, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y me dijo que la siguiera con su mano, la seguí por uno de los largos pasillos y llegamos a una puerta, ello toco antes de entrar y se escuchó un "pase" entramos y ella le dijo - esta señorita viene a buscarlo – decía esto un poco sonrojada, el joven solo asintió, y ella salió dejándome sola con el comandante, me indico que tomara asiento y comenzó a hablar – Buenas tardes señorita soy el comandante Shikamaru ¿en que la puedo ayudar? - dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el escritorio. **

**- Soy Hinata Hyuga y quiero saber cómo va la investigación y también que me explique acerca de lo ocurrido – dije tratando de parecer calmada. **

**El comandante se sorprendió ya que lo último que supo de la familia Hyuga fue que su última sobreviviente estaba en coma, pero comenzó a hablar – Si señorita Hyuga permítame voy por los documentos de la investigación – dijo esto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salió.**

** Yo lo único que atine a hacer fue suspirar, espere unos minutos antes de que el regresara, estaba tan nerviosa, y ansiosa por saber lo que había pasado, cuando escucho girar la manija de la puerta, doy un saltito en mí mismo asiento y volteo a ver al comandante que acababa de llegar , el entra tranquilamente y toma asiento y me da un folder negro y me pide que lo vea mientras el comienza a hablar - lo que la investigación arrojo fue que su familia murió por un ajuste de cuentas, su padre estaba involucrado con el narcotráfico ya que en su empresa lavaba dinero, el día que ocurrió todo, estaban en la mansión principal , cuando los asaltantes cerraron todas las puertas con llave encendieron la casa y todos quedaron encerrados pero ese día usted había salido y los asaltantes vieron que usted se dio cuenta del incendio y llamo a la policía antes de que llegara a la casa cuando la acuchillaron repetidamente y la dejaron afuera de la casa desangrándose - solo pude apretar los puños bajo el escritorio la voz no me salía no pude decir nada, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.**

** El comandante volvió a hablar - todas las propiedades de su padre y su familia al igual que la empresa está perdida, la empresa es ahora dueño del señor Madara Uchiha, todas sus propiedades se perdieron a excepción de un pequeño departamento que estaba a nombre de su madre es lo único que queda es su propiedad en el folder que le entregue están las llaves del departamento y su dirección. **

**Aun con lágrimas en los ojos asiento, hago una reverencia como agradecimiento y me fui de ahí la más rápido posible, no sabía ni siquiera a donde iba pero recordé que tenía el departamento, saque la dirección y vi que estaba cerca de ahí fui lo más rápido que pude cuando llegue a la dirección vi que era un edificio blanco como de 8 pisos, entre al edificio y pude ver que el lugar era algo modesto, pero en ese momento no me importo lo único que hice fui subir las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, entre a el departamento y vi que estaba amueblado, otro día lo vería con más calma lo único que quería era desahogarme entre a la primera habitación que encontré y me puse a llorar, llore varias horas hasta que me quede dormida. **

**En medio de la oscuridad de la noche escuche una voz era la misma voz que me hablaba el día que desperté del coma, era tan atrayente esa voz, cuando la escuche más cerca de mí sentí un escalofrió y desperté sobresaltada cuando sentí que me besaron y me tomaban de la cintura, prendí la lámpara que estaba alado de mi cama pensando que había sido todo un sueño cuando veo una sombra que se mueve y se va acercando lentamente a mí, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de mí para verlo veo que es un joven de mi edad rubio con ojos azules es " hermoso" esto último sale de mis labios y rubio se acerca rápidamente a mi acostándome sobre la cama y él está encima de mi sosteniéndome los brazos con una mano y con la otra comienza acariciarme lentamente los muslos y me vuelve a besar, de una manera tan indescriptible que no puedo evitar gemir, él se separa de mí con una sonrisa de medio lado, yo me sentía ¿molesta? por qué se separó de mí, me regaño mentalmente por pensar algo tan estúpido y le pregunto - ¿tú quién eres y que haces aquí? – le digo un poco molesta conmigo misma por aquel pensamiento que cruzo mi mente.**

**Él sonríe y me dice – Yo soy Kyubi, tu demonio de la guarda, y vengo a hacer algunos tratos contigo – me dice esto último mientras se saborea los labios un tanto divertido.**


End file.
